Farm
Base cost: 45,000 gp A crop is a property you own that you can use to grow various plants with the Gardening skill. Getting Started With Seeds You'll need seeds in order to plant crops. You will find some seeds at the Truce Ground north of Palmia around Kumiromi's altar. You can get more seeds by worshipping Kumiromi, who will grant you the power to create seeds out of foods when they rot. You can get a bunch of rotten food at the beginning of the game by looking for the three fruit trees in Vernis and the two fruit trees in Palmia. Bash the trees to make the fruits fall, then wander around until the food rots. You can visit fruit trees every two days to harvest one more fruit per tree. Seeds from rotten food will not necessarily create the same kind of food! There are several different types of seeds that may come from rotten food. Rotten food that has been cooked can still generate seeds, so feel free to practice your Cooking skill on food before letting it rot for seeds. Contrarily, food that has rotten can still be cooked, and raw food decays faster, so you can wait for food to rot and then cook it (and then drop it). Seed Types Fruit seed: generates fruits Vegetable seed: generates vegetables Herb seed: ? Gem seed: generates ores and gems Unknown seed: Generates random items such as fruits, vegetables, ores, gems AND miscellaneous items that are required in certain quests, such as bowls, brooms, shit (no joke. Literally, shit, just like the ones you can pick up from a ranch), etc... Artifact seed: generates artifacts Buying Your Farm You can purchase a deed for crop at goods vendors or general vendors. Higher-ranked vendors are more likely to carry them. Depending on your Negotiation skill, it will cost somewhere around 40,000-50,000 gold to buy one. Beginning Your Farm To plant seeds that you have collected, simply use the Tool command on a seed while you're standing on a field. The seed will be planted and will appear as a bud in the field tile. Each time you plant a seed, your Gardening skill goes up. Your farm has a fruit tree in the lower-left corner. You can use it to get even more seeds from your farm. Depending on your Gardening skill, planted crops may die before they mature. As your Gardening skill improves, the survival rate of your crops will improve. Care and Harvesting Once planted, crops will grow without any extra work. Just come back after a week or so, and you will hopefully return to find ripe crops holding anything from fruits to items, depending on the type of seed planted. Some crops may not survive and will be withered. To harvest your crops, use the 'G'et command. Depending on your Gardening skill, the crop may regenerate after harvesting, so you may not need another seed! You can also pull withered crops with the 'G'et command.